


A Miraculous Masquerade

by Freaque



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella - Freeform, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Cinderella, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Peacock Miraculous, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: A young baker named Marinette Dupain-Cheng has longed to attend the annual Masquerade, which only royals and the finest maidens in France get to attend. When there's a mix-up between letters, she finds herself attending the ball under the name 'Lady Coccinelle'. At the masquerade, she meets a mysterious, yet charming knight, named Chat Noir.That's when everything changed...





	1. Chapter 1

The maiden hummed a soft tune to herself as she cleaned her small bakery. Sweeping flour off the wooden floors and wiping the glass windows of the quaint shop was how Marinette Dupain-Cheng started every day. She didn't mind at all, of course. She was considered lucky for a young girl in her small town. Waking up to the warm scent of fresh baked bread, soft pastries waiting for her on her kitchen table, whereas most others had to milk cows, sheer sheep, and slave away in the scorching sun, farming all day just to make enough money to buy twelve eggs.

The sweet scent of sugar made her stomach growl, and soon enough she found herself in front of a crumb-covered plate. After she cleaned, she went out to the market to buy a couple bottles of milk, and watched in awe as a line of young boys marched to the schoolhouse on the hill.

If only she could go to school.

She continued on her way, and met up with Kagami, a quiet girl selling milk from her family’s farm. She took the few coins Marinette had, and carefully handed her two bottles of milk.

“Hm, usually we get three for this much.” Marinette said, pointing to the coins in Kagami’s hand.

Kagami shook her head and turned, pointing to the milky white cow in the fenced box behind her. It was lying on its side mooing softly in pain. Marinette knew they must not have very much milk left, so she nodded and left for the bakery.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s bakery was a well kept place. It could be mistaken for a first-class house by the way it looked. When she arrived, a boy, no older than sixteen or seventeen waited at the door. He was dressed in high-class clothes. He was holding a wax-sealed letter.

“Excuse me, Sir.” She said, approaching him slowly. “Can I help you?”

He studied her for a moment. A peasant. He looked at her from her leather boots all the way up to the top of her apron in confusion and maybe a little… disgust?

He cleared his throat.

“Excuse me madame. I have a letter for Lady Coccinelle, is this her home?” He asked, holding out a letter, sealed by a melted piece of wax, with the letter ‘A’ indented in it. The royal ‘A’ for Agreste.

The masquerade!

Marinette knew exactly what the letter was and where it was from. Every year, an annual Masquerade is held at the Agreste Castle far away somewhere in France, and only the finest maidens across Europe get to attend…

Marinette was certainly not a fine maiden, and certainly not named ‘Lady Coccinelle.” On the other hand, she had always dreamed of going to the masquerade...

“Umm… Yes! This is Madame Coccinelle’s estate. I can bring it to her if you would like.” Marinette said, forcing a smile.

He agreed, and handed her the letter, before sorting through another bundle of letters and marching off. She caught a small silver name tag on his chest, which read 'Nathaniel'.

Marinette darted for her bedroom, and sat on her bed, ripping open the letter and reading it with what little knowledge her father taught her.

~

Lady Coccinelle,

You have been given the honor of attending the annual Masquerade ball, held at the Agreste Castle this fall. We are delighted to have you as our guest. Please wear your finest costume for this evening, as Prince Adrien is looking for a fine maiden to consider as his future princess. A horse drawn carriage will be sent to bring you to the Castle on September 6, 7:00 in the evening.

Sincerely,

Sir Andre Bourgeois.

~

Had she just received an invitation to the masquerade?

There was no way she could pull off stealing a rich maiden’s identity…

Unless she had a disguise...


	2. A Needle and Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C i n d e r e l l a

This was not happening.

This was not happening.

This was not happening.

THIS WAS HAPPENING!

Marinette squealed at the letter. She knew she had to go, but if she was caught… She would lose her head! Luck was on her side though, because this ball was no ordinary ball. It was a masquerade, which means wearing a disguise was the theme. Marinette instantly got to work, designing the perfect, identity sealing gown.

Lady Coccinelle…

Coccinelle…

Lady…

Marinette sighed as she sat on a stone in her garden, sketching a design in the dirt with a stick. That’s when, an idea came to her.

She sketched into the ground a small line, which became a sleeve, then another, a sweetheart neckline, pink corset, a layered skirt, and a little bow in the middle of her chest. She added lace detailing as best she could in the dirt, but it was still missing something.

A mask!

She drew a mask around the sketched model’s mouth, and put a high bun in her hair. It was perfect. Almost...

 

 

That day, she got to work. It was September first, sometime before lunch, She had until Friday to get ready. She rushed inside, surprised to find her mother tending customers and her father baking what seemed like a hundred loaves of bread.

“Papa, what is going on?” Marinette asked, grabbing a croissant off a platter.

“King Agreste is holding a masquerade in Paris this Friday, and there will be hundreds of guests. We need these loaves baked for tomorrow evening!” He said, rubbing his sweaty hands on his apron.

“You are baking for the king?” Marinette gawked. “That is wonderful!” she said, taking a bite of the crescent shaped pastry.

She pushed past her mother and into her bedroom, and pulled out her sewing kit.

“I need white and pink fabric!” She said, rummaging through her mostly brown clothes. She brought a pile of her nicest clothes out front to sell at the market.

She eventually scraped together enough money to buy a few meters of fabric. Running to her house, she began to stitch the finest seams she had ever sewn in her life. The smallest mistake was not affordable. She worked for hours and skipped meals until she was so exhausted she fell asleep with her needle and thread still in between her fingers.

She woke up and ignored her chores, immediately she began sewing again and working on the gown. The skirt frame was complete, and she laid the thin, circular cut fabric over top. She could only spare four layers of fabric, so she made sure not to mess up. She brought out an old corset her mother used on her wedding day, and stitched the pink material onto it, snipping a bit of fabric to create a sweetheart neckline.

Before she knew it, it was already dinner time, and her stomach was growling hungrily. She stood and cracked her spine. She had been sitting for more than a whole day! As she washed her hands in a cold bucket of water, her fingers stung a little from the amount of times she pricked them.

Eating like she had not eaten in days, she wolfed down her dinner and raced to her room. Then her mother showed up.

“Marinette! Why didn’t you do your chores today? Where were you?” Her mother called, footsteps coming closer to Marinette’s room.

“Oh! I was in town today… with… Kagami?” Marinette said, shoving the gown under her bed, trying not to break the feeble skirt frame.

“Please finish your chores before you play with your friends next time!” Her mother called sternly, her footsteps getting softer and softer until they were inaudible.

“Yes Mother!” Marinette said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She decided the work she had done that day was enough, and collapsed on her bed, although it was only 7:30!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't no artist but I'm using my own drawings in this story to help give you an idea of what's going on visually in my mind.


	3. Scraps and Tatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde bimbo crashes the party. Also... Luka~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update everyday. Don't mind the crappy digital art I added in. It's just some concept art for Mari's dress, it looks very similar to Cinderella's dress too. This AU is quite similar to Cinderella 
> 
> so far... ;)

When Marinette woke up the next day, she took one glance at her gown on the mannequin of a female torso she made out of a potato sack and some hay, and broke into a smile. Four days… She seemed insane. She was going to pull this off, she had to!

She quickly finished her chores, (quite sloppily too), and finished up her gown. It was about three hours later when she finished stitching the final seams. It was bland, so she set out to the market again, and went to Luka’s booth of trinkets he had found on his many journeys overseas with his mother. He had boxes filled with seashells and pearls, gemstones and beautiful rocks.

Luka fancied Marinette quite a lot, so when he saw her approach, he instantly straightened up and combed his hair back with his fingers.

“Morning Mademoiselle!” He said, bowing deeply, knocking over a box of pearls and shells.

“Oh gosh, let me help…” Marinette said, bending down to help him, picking up the shells and pearls. She rolled the milky white orbs in her hands. He thanked her.

They would look perfect on her dress…

She stood up, “How much are the pearls?” Marinette said, pointing at the box filled with them.

“Oh, umm…” He said, glancing at the baker girl in front of him. “You can keep them… thanks for the help… I’m really clumsy.” He said, glancing away with embarrassment.

“Thank you Luka!” She said, giving him a hug. His cheeks glowed brighter.

Dashing away with a handful of pearls, she carefully carved small holes in them each, and sewed them onto the gown strategically. When she finished, she tried it on. It was very beautiful and elegant, but she still had to fix a few mistakes here and there. She still had a few days to do so.

The next few days seemed to drag on F O R E V E R…

She spent her time fixing up the gown and adding small details, making little adjustments and of course, figuring out how to act like a… Lady. She practiced her manners, and watched Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of a noble knight, get ready for the ball too.

It was finally the day of the dance.

“Papa!” She called.

“Yes, Marinette?” Her father called, rolling out a ball of dough.

“Can I go…” She picked her words carefully. “Play with… Kagami- today… -all day?” She said, stuttering nervously.

“Of course Marinette, after you do your chores of course. Make sure to be back before it gets too late!” He said.

“I will Papa! Thanks!” She said, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, before I forget! Your mother and I are going to deliver the last of the pastries to Agreste Castle for tonight. We will be back late at night, so please take care of yourself, alright?” He said, brushing some flour off his cheek.

“Of course Papa. Thank you.” She said, giving him a kiss.

She went out to the town to kill some time, and saw Luka packing up his cart filled with boxes.

“Oh! H-hey Marinette!” He said, turning to face her, tripping a little in the process.

“Luka, just who I needed to see!” She said, approaching him.

“M-me? Really?” He said, leaning against the side of the cart. It rolled away slightly.

“Yes, I need something… Shiny… Like jewelry? Do you have any?” Luka rummaged through his boxes and crates. Stumbling over the piles of knick-knacks.

“How much do you have?” Luka asked. Marinette dropped three copper coins on the wooden ledge. He picked them up.

“Uh, that’s enough for some earrings…” He said, picking up a pair of black jewels.

“White ones would be preferable, but those will do.” She said, picking them up. “Thanks Luka! By the way… Where are you going?” She asked, gesturing to his cart which was messily packed up.

“Oh… My mother is making me head overseas with my sister to bring some jewels to gift the Agrestes. They invited my mother, so she’s repaying them with our finest treasures.”

Marinette smiled. “That’s great, Luka.” She turned and waved at him. “I have to go. Safe travels.” She said, briskly walking away.

Luka smiled back and then resumed packing up the cart.

It was dinner time, and Marinette’s father had already left with her mother. They had some fresh baked bread on the table for Marinette, and a bit of pork-chop leftover from lunch. The sun started to turn the sky pink, and Marinette knew her carriage would arrive soon. She pulled on her dress, and tied her mask around her mouth, grabbing her faded white satchel.

She put the letter in her bag, and went out the back door, watching the cobblestone road for any carriages. She noticed Chloe Bourgeois walking on the side of the road in a yellow and white ballgown. She had a sharp, black mask covering her eyes. She took one look at Marinette and her eyes widened.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” She said, stomping over to Marinette. “What are you doing?” She snapped, gesturing at her outfit.

“Um, nothing…?” Marinette said, taking a step back.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to the ball! How did YOU get an invitation to the Masquerade?!” Chloe spat, snatching the letter peeking from Marinette’s satchel.

“Give that back!” Marinette said, grabbing at the invitation.

Chloe began reading out loud. “Lady Coccinelle?” She glared at Marinette, who had fire in her eyes. “You stole this, didn’t you?” Chloe hissed, tearing it up. “You’re a thief! A fraud!” Chloe said, grabbing hold of the mask covering her mouth and tearing it off.

“Stop!” Marinette cried, grabbing back at the pink fabric.

Chloe snickered and grabbed a handful of Marinette’s skirt, tearing a layer of it off.

“I’m not going to let a peasant like you ruin my night with Adrien!” Chloe said, ripping another chunk of fabric off the gown. Most of Marinette’s dress she worked so hard on was now lying in pieces on the dirt.

“Stop! Please-” Marinette said, tears streaming down her face.

Chloe laughed and ripped one of Marinette’s sleeves off. “Aw! Don’t cry! It was a pathetic excuse for a dress anyways!” he said, pulling off the final piece of dress. She gasped as a horse drawn carriage pulled up to the middle of the street. A young boy, the messenger, Nathaniel, stepped out, holding a large scroll and a trumpet.

He blew into the instrument, all of the townsfolk poked their heads through their windows.

“The following maidens must come forwards now! Mademoiselle Cesaire! Mademoiselle Bourgeois! Lady Coccinelle! Mademoiselle Kubdel! And Lady Sabrina Raincomprix!”

A swarm of well dressed girls strutted forwards and into the Carriage. Chloe spat at Marinette one more time, and hurried off towards the carriage. Marinette fell to the dirt, sobbing horribly. She stared at the fabric that was once her dress and cried. She picked up the tattered letter and put it back together like a puzzle.

She laid on the hard dirt and cried, warm tears leaking from her face.

“This whole thing was a bad idea…” She sobbed, closing her stinging eyes. She was humiliated. She reached into her satchel and grabbed the earrings sitting inside. One thing that wasn’t destroyed. She clasped them to her chest.

“Marinette…don't cry...” A small voice said.

She opened her eyes, a bright pink light shone. Suddenly, a small creature, no larger than a mouse, appeared before her, floating in an aura of pink light.

 

“My name is Tikki.”


	4. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO

 

Marinette dried her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. What on earth is that?!

“What are you?” Marinette said, scooting back on her rag covered behind.

“My name is Tikki. I am your kwami.” The red thing said.

“K-wah-mey?” Marinette said. “I never heard of a Kwami before.”

“We are very sacred beings, and have been around for centuries. It wasn't sheer luck you have came across the earrings of the ladybug. You're the chosen one. Those earrings are your Miraculous.”

“Miraculous?” Marinette repeated, picking up the earrings. She popped them in her earlobes.

“A magical host, usually a piece of jewelry where a Kwami would usually inhabit.” Tikki said.

“Why are you here now? I got these earrings hours ago.” Marinette said, crawling closer to the Kwami.

“I was waiting for you to put them on, but I felt your aura… It was sad…” She said, flying closer to Marinette.

“So you came to comfort me?” Marinette asked.

“Well, yes, but I mainly came to bring you to the masquerade!” Tikki said.

Marinette looked up. “I can’t! Not like this! I’m a mess- I’m- I…”

“Shh! Marinette trust me. All you have to do is say, ‘Tikki, Spots on!’”

“What? Spots on?” Marinette said. The Kwami smiled and happily zipped into her earrings. They glowed a bright magenta, and in a flurry of bright light, Marinette found herself encased in pink sparkles. She felt silk gloves close of her fingers, and her legs become warmer as they were shielded by the cool autumn air. A tight corset closed around her ribs, and a mask formed around her eyes. She felt her hair lower into a low bun, and a silver band of metal form onto her forehead.

Marinette looked down and saw the breathtaking gown on her body. She ran inside and caught her reflection on the glass of the bakery window. She looked like a real princess! A ladybug landed on her window, and she realized her costume looked similar to the beetle.

“Lady Coccinelle?” Marinette said. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t her real identity, although she couldn’t show up as Marinette Dupain-Cheng either. She looked at the red beetle again, and a name rolled off her tongue.

“Ladybug.”

 

~

 

Ladybug dashed out to the garden again. "How am I going to get there in time?" She said under her breath. She scanned around her for a way of transportation, a wagon or a horse perhaps, and then had an idea.

Luka!

She rushed over to the boy's packed up wagon, and saw him and his sister carrying loads of crates and gifts into a wagon.

"Excuse me?" She said, walking over to Luka. He dropped the crate.

"Uh..." Was all he could manage.

"My name is... Ladybug, I seem to have missed the carriage to the masquerade tonight. Do you know if there are any wagons nearby I could borrow?" She said as ladylike as she could.

 

"Um... Uh! Ah! M-mademoiselle- Y-you can use our wagon! We're going to the palace tonight, actually.

 

"Really? That's wonderful." Ladybug said, kissing his cheek. He turned red. In a few moments, they mounted onto the wagon and were off for the castle. They would only be half an hour late, arriving a bit before ten. The journey was about three hours long.

They passed around ten small villages and towns in the first hour of their journey. Marinette watched in awe as the sun lowered itself onto the horizon. The sky was a deep navy blue by the time they hit first part of Paris. Another five minutes passed as she admired the beautiful architecture and gorgeous houses. The gleam of the castle's bright glow was reflecting onto the beautiful night sky, and she could practically taste the strong scent of wine wavering in the air. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the back of the castle, along with many other travelers. 

"Mademoiselle, right this way." A guard said, escorting Ladybug to the front gates. "Go up the marble stairs. At the top a guard will ask for your invitation and let you in." He said, bowing deeply. Marinette nodded nervously and reached into her bag, feeling the invitation that was once shredded to bits, miraculously in one piece. 

 

"Invitation, Mademoiselle." The guard said, holding out his hand. She placed the envelope in it. "Welcome, Lady Coccinelle." He bowed, pushing open the great doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More concept art for Mari's gown. Also, sorry about the short chapters! I have to work fast cause of school and everything.


	5. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a d r i e n a g r e s t e

Adrien sighed, standing in his grand bedroom, dreading the night that awaited him. Maidens surrounding him, only caring to become the future queen, not caring about him for who he really was. Even if they did love Adrien, they wouldn't love the real Adrien. He never got to speak out for himself. Never got to be anyone other than 'Prince Adrien'. He got dressed into a white button up tunic, and threw on his nicest uniform. A white suit with a red sash, and a thin gold crown that rest upon his head. The guests would be arriving in an hour.

"You look charming, your Majesty." A servant's voice called. Adrien looked up into an intricate mirror on his wall, and saw Nathalie standing in her dark uniform.

"Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien said, straightening up. He looked at the portrait of his mother hanging on the wall and sighed. "I wish you were here, mom." He said softly, so Nathalie couldn't hear.

"Your father is looking for you in the ballroom. It's best not to keep him waiting." Nathalie said, looking at the grandfather clock. It struck 6, and the bell chimed six times.

"Yes, Nathalie." Adrien said. He walked forwards and stepped into his newly polished black shoes. Nathalie could see his perfect reflection in it. All Adrien could see was a miserable soul, trapped in a prince's body, longing for his mother.

He walked briskly down the white marble-tiled halls, lined with gold, paintings and chandeliers. He entered the great room, sprinkled with hundreds of shining lights and round tables, covered in silver dishes. A fantastical crystal chandelier hung over the dance floor.

_This isn't what a home looks like._

"Adrien." A firm voice said. Adrien looked up at his father, wearing his purple suit, sitting on his throne.

"Yes, Father." It wasn't a question. Simply and acknowledgment.

"The fairest princesses and maidens come from across Europe every year. Surely one of them have caught your attention." Gabriel said, swirling his crystal chalice of wine.

"Even if they did catch my attention, it's not like they want to marry me for any other reason than to be royalty."

"That isn't true, Adrien. We've been holding this Masquerade for decades, that's how I met your mother." The king replied.

"That's different father! You don't know how I feel-"

"That's enough Adrien. I expect you to find someone tonight, there will be no exceptions."

"But father-"

"That's an order!" Gabriel boomed, standing.

Adrien glared at his father coldly and turned on his heel. He ran into the beautiful halls of the palace.

_A prison._

 

He pushed past a line of guards.

 

_Monsters._

 

He ran past Nathalie.

 

_A slave._

 

He wove through the labyrinth of halls and doors. Finally he thrust open the garden doors and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing with dry eyes. He looked down at his hands that were clenched in his lap, and pulled off the silver ring on his finger. A gift from his mother.

Clutching it, he began to cry. Crying for his mother. Praying for her to just come home. To cradle him in her arms and whisper that everything would be okay. _But it wasn't._

"Stop crying."

Adrien stopped crying.

He looked up, and a bright green light shone from the small silver ring in his fingers. A ball of energy formed. Within it, a small cat looking creature appeared in the air.

"Your Majesty." It said sarcastically, bowing.

Adrien forgot how to speak.

"I'm Plagg. This isn't how I imagined meeting a holder but... what happens, happens, am I right?

Adrien was still speechless.

"Okay... Well I see that you aren't capable of speaking at the moment, so I'll spare the lengthy questions and explain everything. I'm a Kwami. ' _What's a kwami?'_ you ask?" He said, imitating the prince. "Well, glad you asked. We're magical creatures that inhabit an object, known as a Miraculous. It's usually a piece of jewelry, in this case, it's your ring." Plagg said.

"Were you aware of everything.... When you were in the ring?" Adrien said, still in disbelief.

"Yup."

"So you saw everything?"

"Correct."

"For the past year."

"Righto."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME OUT SOONER?" Adrien screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE MY LIFE WAS FOR THE PAST YEAR WAS?"

"Did you not hear me just say I was aware of everything happening?"

"URRGH!" Adrien said in defeat.

"I could've come out, but I was waiting for a good time...  _I also didn't want to leave the quiet, peaceful-"_

"Why are you here, Plagg?" Adrien said in annoyance.

"Well I was bored mostly, and was sick and tired of your whining..."

"PLAGG!"

"Okay, okay! I came to make your  _horrible, pathetic life as a rich prince in a fantastic palace safe from poverty-_ "

"It's not that great you know!" Adrien said.

"Whatever. I came to help you out. Give you freedom. I'm here to make you a different person."

"Really?" Adrien gasped. Smiling with gratefulness. 

"Just say, 'Claws Out!'"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post daily, but if not I'll try my best to upload multiple times a week.


	6. Two Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's luck brings two miraculous lovebirds together...

Ladybug walked through the great wooden doors, engraved with detailing that even the most skilled artists couldn't replicate. The doors closed with a great  _crreeeaakk..._ and then a crash as they struck the frame. Ladybug swung around in surprise, her heart leaping at the sudden startle. It smelled  _amazing_ when she got closer to the ballroom. A mix of fresh bread and sweet pastries. She walked down the maze of hallways and ran her gloved finger over the gold crown molding on the walls. She Could see her reflection in the shiny marble floors, and the gleam of the many intricate light fixtures lighting the twenty foot ceilings. Soon, she heard the eruption of chatter and music. She must be getting close.

Picking up her pace, she dashed down the hallways, and was greeted with a huge ballroom, decorated in white flowers and gold. There was music and dancing, and servers holding silver platters with pastries and wine. She could practically taste the sweet desserts. Around her, women dressed in fantastic dresses and detailed masks surrounded her. As she walked towards the dance floor, she could hear the chatter die down, and people stop to move out of the way, avoiding her like the plague. She felt hundreds of eyes on her.

_I never imagined anything as breathtaking as this in my daydreams..._

It seems that she wasn't the only one who was breathless. The whole place was silent, except for a few whispers here and there. She remembered what her mother told her.

_Keep your head held high, even when others want to make you run and hide._

And that's what she did. She kept her chin up, and walked forwards as if she was the only one in the room. When she reached the dance floor, a gentleman approached her, dressed in a dark suit with a green tie, and white gloves. The back of his suit jacket split into two long triangular shapes, reaching to his knee. He was wearing a black mask, that was pointed at the nose, and two black cat ears.

But the thing she couldn't take her eyes off, was his emerald green eyes. They shone as they stared into hers.

"Can I help you?" She said, taking a step back.

He flashed a pearly white grin. "Yes, actually Mademoiselle. Care for a dance?" He said, holding out his hand.

Ladybug figured she was supposed to take it. "I suppose so...?" 

"Chat Noir." He finished, bowing deeply and kissing the back of her hand.

"Woah there, kitty. I agreed to a dance, not to get a love interest."

He chuckled. "That's a shame, Milady, but as you wish." He said, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. He snapped his fingers, and it seemed the trance everyone was in suddenly broke, because soon, the music started back up, and people went back into their conversations.

"What was that all about?" Ladybug said, resting her arms on Chat's shoulders.

"Guessing they all had their breaths taken away by a certain lady." He smiled.

Rolling her eyes, she corrected him. "My name is Ladybug." 

"A pleasure to meet you, M'ladybug." He joked. She pretended to be annoyed, but she had to admit, he was charming.

The room grew darker as the night went on, and the stars dotting the night sky began to shine brighter. Soon the music died down, and the sound of trumpets blared.

"Hey, Ladybug. Let's get out of here." Chat said, leading her to a secret hallway. He hurried up a spiraling staircase hidden in one of the castle's many towers, her hand never leaving his grasp. 

"Chat, where are we going?" She said, running as fast as she could in her black heeled shoes. "We shouldn't go sneaking around the-"

" _castle..."_

Atop the tower was a balcony straight out of a fairy tale. It was covered in flowers and bathed in moonlight. A black railing enclosed around it.

"How did you find this place?" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir shrugged. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ladybug said, poking him.

He laughed. "You're quiet charming, Mademoiselle Ladybug." Chat said, picking a rose off the side of the balcony, and sniffing it deeply. It smelled sweet, just like Ladybug.

"I could say the same for you, Chat Noir." She giggled, looking at his green eyes, and then at the full moon in the sky. The giant clock tower bell chimed. It was eleven thirty.

"So, Chat Noir. I'm guessing that isn't your real name..." Ladybug started.

"I assume yours isn't either." 

"It's a secret." She smiled, giving him a wink.

"Just one hint?" He teased.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't know me in real life. Trust me."

"Please Ladybug. I want to know." He said.

She gazed at the starry sky. She couldn't tell him. She wasn't even supposed to be at the masquerade in the first place. What if he knew the Agrestes and ratted her out? It was all too risky.  _Their identities must remain a secret_.

 _I've never felt this way about anyone before..._ Adrien thought. He looked at her, her stunning costume, her soft blue hair, her gorgeous eyes.  _Is this what love feels like?_

He wanted her. She doesn't know he's a prince, and she treats him the way he wished others would treat him. Not  _your Majesty._ He gazed at her, and took in her beauty.

"Ladybug... I think I'm in love with you." Chat said with a grin, holding out the rose.

"That's a shame." She smiled, taking the rose. He smiled at her remark, and was silent. They stood in silence, looking out over the beautiful castle. Bathed in moonlight.

The trumpets blared again, and he heard a faint announcement of his name.  _His Majesty, Prince Adrien._

"I have to go, Ladybug. But this won't be the last time we meet!" He said. "I will find you again, no matter what it takes."

Ladybug smiled, "Until then, Chat noir. I had a wonderful time this evening."

"I actually did not..." Chat said, holding back a grin.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't get a kiss!" He whined. Leaning in, ladybug pushed him away with her finger on his nose. 

"You may be charming, but I have a prince to meet!" Ladybug said, turning and dashing inside to meet Prince Adrien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I'm very busy at the moment, and will update my story this weekend. Sorry about the wait!


	7. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p r i n c e c h a r m i n g

"Claws in!" Adrien said. His transformation wore off in a flash of green light, and he was back in his stiff white suit.

"Ooh-hoo-ooh~" Plagg teased. "What was that all about?" He said, flying around a blushing Adrien.

"Plagg!" Adrien said. "Hide, I have to go now. Let's talk later."

Adrien ran through the hallways and to the front of the great doors leading to the ballroom. The guards bowed and pushed the doors open. The trumpets blared in his ears, and he kept a forced smile on his face. He saw many beautiful women, such as Mademoiselle Bourgeois, taking on the poor disguise as 'Queen Bee' in her yellow gown. He stepped through the doors and walked down the opening of people being held back by guards.

There was whispering and squealing, and many uncomfortable remarks made by the maidens, but he couldn't pay attention to them, because his eyes were caught on a bright red flash of color.

_Ladybug!_

He pushed through the crowd until he saw her. Her stunning blue eyes locked in on his emerald green eyes. 

"Your Highness." She said, dipping into a graceful curtsy. 

He bowed and took her hand, pressing the back of it with a kiss. "A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle."

She blushed almost as crimson as her dress. She heard the chiming of the bell tower. It was nearly midnight.

_Marinette, your transformation is going to wear off at midnight. I'm too weak to keep this up!_

She heard a small voice say. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" She said, clasping her earrings. She dashed through the crowd of people and out the front doors, hurrying down the hallways and down the main hall. She pushed through the great wooden doors and down the stairs. 

"Wait!" She heard a voice call. Adrien was running after her.

She looked back at the handsome prince, with sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to leave. Turning back, she continued to run, through the castle gardens until she met the great golden gate around the castle. Looking around frantically for a horse or a carriage, she felt a hand grab hers.

"Ah!" She yelped, pulling away. The same emerald eyes met hers. 

"Please! I need to know your name." He said.

She looked him deeply in his sad eyes. "Ladybug-"

"No, I want your real name!" He said.

"I can't!" She felt warmth spread around her feet as the transformation began to wear off. The clock struck 12.

 

Running as fast as she could, she grabbed her earrings and pushed through the guards holding the gate shut. She hid behind a willow tree and her transformation came to an end. She was left in her old dress. Tattered and torn. She pulled out her earrings and stared at them, crying.

 

_Why was she crying? She just had the night of her dreams!_

 

Looking back, she heard Adrien yelling.  "Find that girl!"

 

She got up, dropping one earring in the pitch black night.

 

"Oh no!" She cried, falling to the ground searching for it.

"It's okay Marinette! We'll find it later, come on! Let's go!" Tikki said. 

 

Marinette got up and saw the glow of the torch light through the trees. She began to sprint and hide inside a stable housing a few old horses. She waited there in maddening silence until she heard the search get called off by Adrien.

"It's no use." A distant voice said.

"Go back inside, Sire. We can send out letters in the morning. Don't keep the guests waiting." Another one called.

 

~~~

 

Marinette sat in a pile of hay for what seemed like forever, until finally she heard an eruption of chatter again. She peeked out of the stables and scanned around for Mademoiselle Bourgeois in her yellow dress. She spotted Lady Raincomprix, wearing her purple and blue dress, dressed as Lady Paon, and Mademoiselle Cesaire in her fox inspired outfit as Rena Rouge, walking together. Mademoiselle Kubdell was following close behind them. 

Marinette ran to a nearby tree, and carefully made her way to the carriage the girls were headed to. She waited, prone on the ground, for them to step in, and then saw in the glow of the castle light, Chloe Bourgeois clinging to Prince Adrien.

Adrien uncomfortably pushed her off and sent her to her carriage with an awkward bow. She dashed off humming, and hopped in. That was Marinette's cue. She hopped up and watched as the carriage door was closed. Then, when it began to roll slowly, Marinette leaped onto the back of it, and grabbed onto some rope that held the horses and the carriage together. It was tired to a peg on the back of the carriage, which Marinette held onto. She sat on the small ledge, and dangled her legs in between the back wheels, watching the glow of the Castle disappear.

 

 


	8. The Prince and the Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns about some special earrings.

Marinette woke up to a large jolt. The tips of her fingers and nose were ice cold, and she couldn't feel her ears. Even though it wasn't too cold outside, the late summer breeze sent shivers down her spine. She was surprised she didn't fall off the back of the carriage, but her fingers were nearly glued to the rope she was latching onto. She guessed it was about three in the morning.

_They were nearly home._

She watched as many farms went by, and started marking landmarks. She would have to jump off soon, so she wouldn't be caught. When she recognized the first landmark, an old flour mill, she got ready to jump. The carriage felt as if it were going faster and faster the longer she looked at the dirt road. The dim glow of the village shone like fire in the pitch-black night.

_It was now or never._

She counted to three in her head, and jumped off the back of the carriage in what seemed like slow-motion, letting out a gasp before she landed on the hard ground, pushing a grunt out of her lungs. Rolling painfully on the dirt, she groaned and flipped onto her back, finding every breath a painful one. She had the wind knocked out of her lungs from the impact. Getting up slowly, she scanned herself for any injuries. A few scratches and bruises here, but nothing broken. She hobbled slowly along the dark road, and eventually found herself on her front porch, after what seemed like forever.

Carefully, she tip-toed inside and changed into her nightgown, discarding the rags that used to be a dress under her bed.

~~~

"Marinette!" A small voice squeaked. Marinette groaned in exhaustion and opened her eyes, which burned with fatigue.

"Mmmhh..." She moaned, shutting her eyes again. "Let me have a few more-"

"Marinette! Wake up!" The voice said again.

Marinette got up in protest, but was jolted with surprise when she saw the small red creature floating above her.  _Tikki!_

"Am I still dreaming?" Marinette said, getting up and walking over to her small mirror. She saw the bruises on her face, and immediately knew the answer. "Last night was real?!" she said, eyes widening.

"Oh my God! I went to the masquerade! I saw Prince Adrien! I- I- I think I'm going to pass out."

"Marinette, focus!" Tikki said. 

"Wow! So I was actually Ladybug? That was amazing!" Marinette said.

"It was, but you can't be her again without that earring, Marinette!" Tikki said.

"That's right! The earring! Oh no, Tikki, what am I going to do?" 

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Marinette. We could write to Prince Adrien and ask him to find it."

"No way! If they find out I was at the ball I'd be hanged! Only the finest of maidens get to attend!"

"Oh dear..." Tikki said, pacing back and forth in the air.

"Don't worry, Tikki. I'll find it eventually! I promise."

"Wait, Tikki. Do you remember Chat Noir?"

"Yes I do." 

"There was something different about him. I was drawn to him. When we talked, it was like we'd known each other forever!"

"That's because you had known him forever! Well, at least I did." Tikki said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"He has a miraculous too. His ring. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been partners since the beginning of time. You are the chosen ones!"

"So, Chat Noir is like my partner?" Ladybug said.

"Yes, and you two will always be connected in a certain way. Maybe not physically."

"Chat Noir said he's find me eventually, though, no matter how long it takes."

"Maybe, but if he does, he can't know you're Ladybug. It's dangerous. You guys aren't the only ones who have Miraculous. Others know about them, and have been searching for them for centuries. If they get the ring of the black cat and the earrings of the Ladybug, there's no telling what kind of destruction they can cause! That's why we must find the Miraculous!"

"But how can they cause so much destruction with a pair of earrings and a ring?"

"Because if a holder combines both Miraculous together, he can make any wish."

"A wish? But that could be really useful! We could cure plagues, and feed the hungry, or even get rid of people like Chloe!"

"No, there must always be a balance. For every action there is a reaction. We don't know what would happen if we wished for something good, because something bad would have to happen to even out the balance."

"So we must keep these safe, along with our identities?"

"Correct."

"Then I will, Tikki."

 

~~~

 

"Marinette!" Marinette's mother called.

"Yes Mother?" Marinette said.

"Where were you last night! I was so worried and- Oh my! What happened to you!" Sabine said, rushing into Marinette's room.

"Oh... This? It's nothing. I was just with Kagami yesterday for a sleepover, and you weren't home yet so I couldn't tell you! Oh, but then I started feeling sick so I came home, but I tripped and fell and I didn't want to wake you up so I just went to bed, and-"

"Oh Marinette! You could've just woke me up! I was worried sick!" 

"Sorry..."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Let's get you cleaned up. Go take a bath, and I'll get some bandages."

"Thank you, Mother."

 

~~~

 

"Plagg! Her name is Ladybug!" Adrien sighed, collapsing on his bed.

"And yours is Chat Noir. What's the big deal?" Plagg said.

"She's the one. I knew it from the moment I saw her. Nobody has ever made me feel this way, and she doesn't even know I'm a prince! She likes me for me!" Adrien said.

"Eugh! Whatever." Plagg scoffed, pigging out on some brie cheese.

"I need to find her, Plagg! But there was nobody on the guest list named Ladybug!" 

"There was nobody named Chat Noir, either." Plagg said.

"So you think she has a Miraculous?" Adrien said, sitting up.

"I know she has one. I could feel Tikki's aura."

"Tikki?"

"Her kwami. In fact, I can still feel her, really close actually."

"We have to find her." Adrien said, standing up.

Plagg huffed. "Fine. But at least get me some more cheese."

"Whatever it takes."

 

 

 

 


	9. Knight in Shining Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir bumps into a special lady on the way to find Ladybug...

The next night, Chat Noir slipped out of the luxurious royal suite in his palace, and into the dark night. His shining armor nearly invisible in the pitch black sky. His outfit was different than it was last night. It was still black, and still had cat ears and a mask to cover his eyes, but this time, he could see clearly in the night. His pupils dilated against the dark, and his eyes were now entirely green, resembling a black cat's. His armor was made of some leather-like material, and it clung tightly against his skin. There was a hard chest-piece that felt sort of like metal, and plates made of the same material shielding his forearms and shins. Hanging from his neck was a golden bell, jingling softly against his collarbone, and he had a black strap of leather tied around his waist, forming a belt. Underneath all the armor, a chain-mail tunic covered his torso.

When he was Chat Noir, he no longer had to follow the strict rules and manners of being a Prince. He could run as fast as a sprinting horse, and could leap higher than any rooftop. He had an extending baton with a green paw-print on it, which he used to vault around. "Plagg? Can you hear me?" He asked.

 _'Unfortunately...'_ A grumpy voice echoed in his head.

Chat grinned. "So, can you sense Ladybug close?"

' _Yeah yeah... I can feel something warm close to the front of the castle. Be careful, there are guards there too.'_

Chat blended into the terrain around the castle. He slipped up on top of the castle walls, and crawled stealthily atop them. "I don't see her." Chat said.

_'It makes no sense she's out here anyways. Let's just go back inside and-'_

"No. I'm finding her. Tonight." Chat said, smirking as he heard a whiny groan come out of Plagg.

He extended his baton downwards, and slid down it. Sneaking on the grass, he gasped quietly as a guard quickly snapped in his direction. He took refuge under the willow tree planted in his mother's honor.

Covering his mouth, he felt the ears on top of his head twitch as he heard footsteps coming closer. Sliding onto his stomach, he tried his best to blend with the tall grass.

_'Adrien, there's something right below you. It's what I've been sensing but... it isn't Ladybug.'_

Chat looked down and pawed through the foliage. His gloved hand enclosed itself around a small, smooth, and shiny ball. He grabbed it.

"Is this seriously what you've been sensing? A rock?" Chat said, annoyed.

_'I don't think it's a rock. Let's get out of here, then we can actually see properly.'_

Chat crawled away from under the tree, and got up, sprinting across the castle grounds. He vaulted himself to the top of a small stable, and examined the rock with his night vision.

_'That's definitely it.'_

'What is it, Plagg? In case you've forgotten, a rock is _not_ a person."

 _'You're even stupider than I thought...'_ Plagg said, snickering.

"Hey!" 

_'It's Ladybug's Miraculous.'_

"But... She had two... Where's the other one?"

_'She's probably wearing it.'_

"Can you sense the other one?"

_'It's faint. Quite far. Maybe a three hour journey by carriage.'_

"What about by Miraculous?" Chat smiled.

Plagg groaned.  _'I can feel something very far west from here. Follow the longest cobblestone path heading west. You could probably make it, but I need to recharge at sunrise, so you better find her quick.'_

Chat nodded, and took off. He ran towards the place the sun always sets, which he knew was in the west, and soon found himself sprinting past many villages and towns. It took about an hour to get even a little bit close to Ladybug's aura, and Plagg lead him right to the town where she lived. He passed many houses and markets, and a book shop and a bakery.

_'Ooh! Can we get some food in there?'_

"Plagg! It's one in the morning!"

_'Then why are the lights on?'_

Chat Noir peeked inside the bakery, and saw a dim light glowing from one of the rooms. He was vaulted on a rooftop a few houses ahead of it, and scanned around for any signs of movement.

"I really don't think anyone's awake-" His eyes caught on something blowing in the night breeze. 

It _was_ a girl.

~~~

Standing on the small balcony overlooking the back of the farmland behind the bakery, Marinette's dark blue hair was blowing softly in the wind, her white nightgown bathed with moonlight, practically glowing. She was looking at the sky, gazing dreamily at it. She was thinking of Chat Noir, and Prince Adrien. Of how she would give anything to see them again. She counted the stars in the sky, her eyes wide awake, even though she had just had a very long day. It felt as if Marinette was the only one in the world now. Staring up at the giant ocean of sparkling light, dancing above her head.

 _'Marinette! I can feel something close!'_ Tikki whispered, hiding in a small pocket Marinette had sewn onto her nightgown.

"What do you mean, Tikki. Who would be up at one in the morning?"

_'I don't know, but I can feel the Miraculous. It's strong. Your earring is close... and Something else too!'_

"How could it be? I left it at the castle."

Tikki squeaked softly and ducked down. Marinette swung around, her eyes meeting another pair of bright green ones. 

She let out a yelp as she jumped back in surprise.

_Chat Noir?!_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Chat said, putting his hands up in front of his chest. Marinette calmed down, and looked at him. It didn't  _look_ like Chat. But it was him. She could feel it in her gut. Same voice. Same hair. Same... Cat ears. 

He bowed. "I'm very sorry, Mademoiselle. I haven't introduced myself." He purred, glancing up at her with a grin. "I'm Chat Noir. I seem to have run into the wrong..." He looked at her from head to toe and smirked. "...Princess."

"What are you doing here?" Marinette said in astonishment.

_HOW DID HE FIND HER?_

"Well you see, I was looking for a certain Lady, but I think I've just found myself another one." He said, planting a kiss on her hand.

_Yep, it was definitely the same Chat Noir._

"Alright then... I'm still not too sure why you've come here, but... can I help you?" Marinette said awkwardly, pulling her hand away.

"Actually, I'm looking for a maiden who had just attended the ball last night under the name Ladybug. I can sense she's close but... I can't find her. I really need to see her again."

Marinette was sure her blush glowed bright in the moonlight. She was Ladybug, and that was supposed to be a secret, but she did kind of fancy Chat Noir, even though she preferred Adrien. Without really thinking she replied, "Sorry, I don't. And I really should be getting inside. I'm quite tired actually."

Chat gave her a disappointed face, and then a sad smile. "It was worth a shot. Thank you for the warm hospitality though. I should also get going." Chat said, gazing at the place where the sun would rise.

"Until we meet again...?"

"Marinette."

"Until we meet again, Marinette."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the short chapters!


	10. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir becomes quite fond of a new princess...

A few hours later, Marinette woke up. She resembled a zombie. Her eyes were dead and sunken, and her hair was a mess. She was extremely tired from last night.

_Last night..._

"Oh my God! Tikki!" She called, the red kwami zipping out from under her sheets.

"What is it Marinette? Is something wrong?" Tikki said.

"Chat Noir came to MY HOUSE! CHAT NOIR CAME TO MY HOUSE! _I thought it was just a dream oh my God!_ " She rambled, sitting bolt upright.

"Shh! Calm down Marinette. His kwami must've felt my presence and he went looking for you. Don't worry, he doesn't know it's you."

"But THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!" Marinette squealed. She jumped up and finished her chores quickly. Then she sat in silence on her balcony, right where she was the evening before. 

Yesterday was the day she got back from the ball, and frankly, she just went on with her day like nothing happened (mostly because she was in denial). But today, it felt like something clicked. She knew she went to the masquerade, and she knew that Chat Noir went out of his way to visit her. He really did like her!

She smiled to herself and then skipped down the stairs and into the garden. Dancing dreamily as if she was still with Chat Noir at the masquerade. She hummed the music that was played at the castle to herself softly, and giggled as she recalled all the wonderful things that happened to her. There was a part of her deep down inside that wished she told Chat Noir who she really was, so they could be together. But it was risky...

She slipped out of the garden, and grabbed her favorite basket to go shop at the market. Luka wasn't back yet, but she did spot two people she certainly didn't want back. 

_Chloe Bourgeois and Alya Cesaire._

Chloe was being escorted into another carriage, and Alya was in the market, picking out some necklaces from a jeweler. Marinette spotted her dropping a large amount of money onto the stand, all for a orange, fox-tail themed necklace. She smiled and put it on, admiring it.

Alya wasn't the worst person though. She was just... very rich. Which bothered Marinette for some reason. Chloe on the other hand was a living NIGHTMARE. There she was, in a casual but expensive creamy yellow dress, stepping into a carriage drawn by white horses. She spotted Marinette staring, and turned up her nose in disgust. Marinette rolled her eyes and walked over to a merchant selling some old fabrics. She bought a roll and folded it into her basket for later. She enjoyed making her gown a lot, even if it was destroyed before she got any use of it.

She was about to turn around and make her way back home, when she bumped into a girl who smelled of fresh lavender. They both fell to the ground. Marinette groaned and grabbed her head, which smacked against the hard dirt. Getting up, she saw the girl on the ground and gasped. Dropping her basket, she reached down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up-" Marinette's sincere tone faded when the girl looked up in gratitude. It was Alya! She pulled herself up. 

"Merci! Thank you." Alya said, pulling herself up, flashing a grateful smile. She handed Marinette a flower. "You can have this. It's not often you see people who care enough to help out." 

"Um... Merci!" Marinette said, taking the flower and giving the girl, who wasn't any older than her, a small curtsy. Alya smiled and walked away.

Okay, maybe not all rich people were snobs.

Marinette smiled and skipped back home. She began working on a new dress to wear out in the town, inspired by Chat Noir. It was light green, with white polka-dots, and a white frill on the bottom. She added a white ribbon to the back and tied it in a bow. Then she made a white headband out of the leftover silk, and stitched on some extra fabric as cat ears. It was roughly stitched together, and needed work, but she was too exhausted to finish it.

"So Marinette. About last night... I think the Miraculous is still at the castle. I thought I sensed it but I think it was just Plagg's aura."

"That's Chat Noir's kwami, right?" Marinette said, putting away her sewing kit.

"Yes. But that also means we need to find that earring. If Hawkmoth or anyone else find it there could be big trouble!"

"Hawkmoth? Who's that?"

Tikki paused, and then sighed. "He's another Miraculous holder. He wants to get the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring so he can make a wish and receive ultimate power. We can't let that happen."

"So any ideas on how we can get the earring?"

"Let me think..."

~~~

"Are you seriously going to visit her again?"

"You said you could feel Ladybug close! Maybe I'll find her today?"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to revisit Marinette?" Plagg snickered. Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I barely know her, Plagg!"

"You do realize if she finds out you're a prince, she'll go crazy?"

"Then I won't let her find out."

"I don't get why you like her so much. She's a peasant."

"Don't say that! I don't care how wealthy she is, I-" Adrien stopped before he finished what he was going to say. "I only like Ladybug."

Plagg opened his mouth to object, but Adrien beat him to the punch.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

~~~

That night, Marinette decided to put on her dress-in-the-making. It was a bit too tight in the waist, but other than that, it fit really well, and looked quite cute to be perfectly honest. Marinette pretended to be at the masquerade, like a total child, even though she was only mere years away from being of age for an arranged marriage. She danced her way out to her balcony and stayed there, pretending she was Ladybug with Chat Noir. She watched the sun set into the distance. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink.

"Good evening." 

"WAAHH!" Marinette screeched, jumping back so far she nearly fell off the balcony. Chat Noir caught her hand and pulled her close to him. His eyes scanned her outfit, and her... cat ears!

Marinette was bright red, she quickly reached to pull off her cat ear headband. Chat stopped her hand before she could then.

"I seem to have dropped by at the...  _purrfect_ time." Chat said.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" Marinette said, pulling away from Chat.

"I told you we'd meet again." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Naughty kitty! It's not good to be out so late." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could say the same to you." He replied.

 _'I only like Ladybug!'_ Plagg mocked.

Chat scoffed to himself.

"So Chat, yesterday you were talking about this... Ladybug. Who is that?"

Chat stopped for a minute, and then gazed to the sky dreamily. "Well, she's this incredibly beautiful maiden I met once, and I've been trying to find her. She's funny and amazing and she drives me insane. She makes me feel, special, for once. Like it's just me and her. But then I met you, and for some reason,  you've caught my attention too." Chat said.

Marinette giggled, her cheeks glowing slightly. "I could try and help you sort everything out, but I need a favor in return. I've lost something dear to me, and I need it back. Can you help?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

"Do you live close to the Agreste Castle?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I need you to search the grounds. Umm, a friend of mine, Alya Cesaire, lost a piece of jewelry, and I need you to try and find it. She was at the ball, you might've seen her."

"I might've. I'll do my best, Mari. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? It's pretty late. I can't stay for too long."

"I should go too. Thank you for stopping by, Chat Noir."

"Anything for you, Princess." Chat said. "But I am pretty tired, and the trip back home is quite a long one. A kiss would be a sufficient gift to reward me for making this long journey." Chat flirted.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but then she grabbed his bell on his neck, and pulled him in. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and shooed him away. "That's enough mischief for one night, kitty."

Chat grinned widely, ignoring the blush rising on his cheeks. He gave her a quick salute, and jumped off the balcony cheerfully.

 

_Best gift ever!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming monday :)


	11. Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h a w k m o t h

Chat Noir jumped into his room and de-transformed. He fell backwards into his plush bed, and covered his face, sighing.

"She kissed me!" He said, sounding like an excited small child. He was blushing like crazy. He definitely liked Marinette more than just a friend. She was different, cute, charming and witty. Not to mention how she stuns him every time he sees her.

Plagg snickered. " _I only like Ladybug._ " He mimicked. Adrien buried his face in his pillow and sighed.

"I do! But... I also like Marinette!" Adrien said.

"What if Marinette was Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

"It can't be. Only the richest maidens were invited, and she's..."

"A peasant?" Plagg interrupted.

"Don't call her that!" Adrien hissed.

"It's true." Plagg said.

"What I'm saying is that she wouldn't have gotten an invitation, even if she were Ladybug. But Ladybug was there, so obviously she was one of the guests."

"Well we could ask your father." Plagg suggested.

"Like _he_ wants to talk to _me_." Adrien scoffed

"You really do hate him."

"I... I don't. It's just, ever since mom disappeared, he hasn't been the same." Adrien said.

"We could try." Plagg said.

"Maybe..." Adrien said, slowly zoning out into a deep sleep.

~~~

 

"Father."

"Adrien, what do you want? I'm very busy."

"Um... I think a maiden at the ball caught my eye, but... I don't remember her last name. She only told me her masquerade name."

Adrien's father glanced up. "What was her name?"

"Ladybug."

His father's eyes grew wide.

"You will not marry that girl." He snapped suddenly.

"What? Why not?" Adrien said, nervously fumbling with his ring.

"Because I said so. Pick someone else. Now go to your room. I'm busy."

Adrien opened his mouth to talk back, but Nathalie intervened, nudging Adrien back along. "It's best to stay out of his way, Your Majesty."

He growled and stormed to his room like a kid throwing a tantrum.

~~~

 

"Dark Wings, rise!" Gabriel said as he stepped into a secret chamber. In a flash of purple, he was dressed in a slick violet suit with a white ruffled tie covering his brooch, and a grey mask over his face. 

"So my suspicions were correct, Nooroo."

_What suspicions?_

"The Ladybug Miraculous has been activated."

_How do you know it wasn't just a Ladybug themed costume?_

"I could sense the energy...."

"If she really is who I think she is, I must find that maiden at once, I must have her miraculous!"

_How do you plan on doing that?_

...

~~~

 

"Adrien." Gabriel called, knocking three times on the bedroom door. He entered, Adrien was standing at the end of the room, gazing at portraits of his mother. He turned and glared at his father.

"I'm sorry about the argument. If you really like her, we can arrange to invite her back once we find who she is."

Adrien suddenly grinned. "Really?!" 

"Of course. I'd love to meet her..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I'm pretty busy rn with school, guitar, band, and fencing lessons, so I'll try my best to update as much as I can


	12. The Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow white vibes??

Gabriel Agreste walked swiftly, pushing guards aside as he strode through the winding hallways. He came across a portrait of his wife, Emilie Agreste. He swung open the door, and stepped into the hidden stairwell. As he descended into the dark spiraling staircase, his cold chiseled face was lit by a dim orange glow of torchlight. He stepped into a dim room, with a butterfly-shaped mirror on one end, and a coffin looking box on the other.  
"Dark wings, rise!" He said, his call echoing into the huge room.

A glow of purple formed around him, and the ground was illuminated with light, revealing thousands of butterflies nestled on the floor. When the transformation finished, he walked to the giant mirror, and spoke into it clearly.  
"Show me Ladybug at the ball." He said sternly.

Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in the mirror, dancing together at the ball.  
"The Cat Miraculous as well? Perfect... Show me Chat Noir." A glow of green shone through, blinding Gabriel temporarily. He squinted and saw Chat Noir perched on a balcony, laughing and talking with a blue haired maiden.

He grinned to himself. Turning to the coffin looking box behind him, he gazed sadly at it. He walked over to it and slid his gloved hand over the shiny wood.  
"Soon my love... We can be together again."

~~~

"Chat Noir! This is the fifth time you've visited me this week!" Marinette complained as she sat on her balcony chair, sewing a new addition to her cat-inspired dress. Chat dangled his legs over the railing and chuckled.

"It gets lonely where I live. Plus, I need to visit and make sure my Princess is okay!" Chat said. Marinette smiled and shook her head. She pushed the needle through the fabric and pulled it out on the other side.

"Naughty kitty..." She scolded jokingly. "Any word on Ladybug?"

Chat Noir sighed. "No. I'm starting to think I'll never see her again."

"Well you still have me." Marinette said.

"There is that...." Chat smiled.

Marinette looked up at the sky, it was turning orange from the sunset. "Chat I think you should- What on Earth?" She was cut off. Below her in the field, a woman looking identical to her on the night of the ball, except for the fact all the colors were inverted, was screaming Chat Noir's name, as she was thrown into a cart and rode full speed towards the castle.

His green cat eyes widened in shock, but not as wide as Marinette's.  
"Ladybug!" He yelled, jumping off the railing and after Ladybug. "My lady! Wait!"

"Tikki! This is wrong! I need to warn Chat!" She said, dropping her things and rushing after Chat Noir. She rushed into Kagami's barn, and mounted onto a beautiful white horse. She nudged it's side with her foot and it took off, rushing out the doors and leaping over the wooden fence. She raced after Chat and the impostor, the wind flying through her hair and watering her eyes. Her body jumped up and down as the horse galloped faster and faster. Her white nightgown flowing freely in the air.

The cart slowly disappeared from view, and so did Chat Noir, as the old horse grew tired. It was dark now, and Marinette was in the middle of a dark forest. She wrapped her nightgown tightly around her arms, and slowly trotted through the inky night. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, or if she was even awake. She couldn't see, smell, or feel. It felt like hours passed, maybe even the whole night, before she arrived at a large wall.

The Agreste castle.


	13. Chains

 

Marinette opened her tired eyes, blinking a few times. Her nose was ice cold, and she was shivering. Wherever she was, it wasn't home. The room was dark and cold, nearly pitch black, and she definitely wasn't alone inside it. There were faint noises, and a tiny hint of movement. She could feel another presence. She collected herself, recalling the night before. Both her earrings were missing.

_Chat Noir... Ladybug... The horse... The castle!_

Glancing around, her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could faintly make out another figure in the same room, with two familiar cat ears upon his shadowy head. She stood to run over to him.

"Chat Noir!" She said, running to him. She was jolted to a stop. Her arms restrained by two chains. "Chat Noir! Wake up!" 

The figure moved slightly, with a small groan.

"M...Marinette? Where...?" He sat upright, and glanced around. He could see clearly in the dark room, and spotted Marinette struggling against her restraints. "Marinette! What happened to you?" He said, rushing over to her. He too was restrained by chains. "What the...?"

"Chat! What's going on? Last night, you went after Ladybug?" 

"Ladybug..." He repeated, then suddenly he cried out. "Ladybug!" he called out for her. Echoing footsteps were heard from across the dark room. There was a creaking noise, and a shadow. There was a small orange glow of a candle.

A slim figure appeared, wearing a ball gown. The same girl that Chat Noir followed the night before.

"Ladybug! I thought I'd never see you again! I-I-" Chat Noir stopped when the woman stepped closer, the candle light illuminating her features. He studied her face, and his mask wrinkled into a frown. His cat-like pupils turning to slits. "You aren't Ladybug..."

"Clever kitty, that's right. I'm not Ladybug, My name is Lady Coccinelle!" She said, stepping closer to them.

Marinette could barely make out who it was, but she noticed a small ring she had around her finger. It was recognizable, but she couldn't see it very well. Maybe it was another Miraculous.

"Why were you screaming yesterday? What did those people do to you?" Chat Noir said. The girl broke into a wicked cackle.

"Oh, they didn't do anything to me. My job was to lure you here!" Chat Noir's eyes narrowed. She walked closer to Marinette, and pulled out a blade that was hiding in her left hand. She twirled it between her fingers.

"Aren't you just a precious little thing..." She said, pushing the blade gently across her neck. Marinette gasped as she felt the sharp metal slide on her throat. 

"Don't touch her!" Chat roared, leaping up and pulling on the chains with all his strength. They creaked against his weight. His heart nearly dropped into his stomach as he heard a small yelp, and saw the girl cut Marinette's cheek. 

"It would be a shame if anything happened to her..." She smiled, watching Chat Noir's rage bubble up. She sliced another line onto Marinette's cheek. Marinette whimpered.

"Stop it!" Chat yelled, throwing himself at her. He felt the chains pop a little.

"Don't worry, Kitty. You can join her when I finish making my masterpiece!" She sliced another cut into her cheek, as Marinette cried out. 

Chat screamed as he ripped against the restraints. They popped off. The chains clattered to the floor. He rushed at Lady Coccinelle, and pulled out his baton, swinging and lunging at her. She dodged his attacks, and struck his arm with a blade. He hissed and whacked her away. With a grunt she hit the floor, and rolled onto her stomach. she screamed in anger and threw herself at him, stabbing and slashing at him. He let out a yelp when she cut a clean line across his face. As she was about to attack again, he grabbed her hand and threw the knife to the ground with a clatter. She clawed and kicked at him, as he tried to hold her off. He felt pain everywhere, and a sharp tearing sensation under his eye. He threw her off of him and onto the ground.

"That's enough Lady Coccinelle... Or should I say... Kagami?" A deep voice echoed. A purple butterfly shaped mask glowed across the girl's face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but I'll be posting two today :)


	14. The End

"K-kagami?" Marinette stuttered. There was a loud creak, and the room suddenly lit with torches. A man dressed in a purple suit with a butterfly brooch on his chest appeared, walking slowly towards Chat and Kagami.

"You've done enough, my little Akuma." He said, a small black butterfly flying out of Kagami's ring. She gasped and collapsed to the ground, returning to the small, innocent girl she once was. The man hissed at her to leave at once, and she scurried out of the room with a shriek.

"You..." Chat Noir hissed. The man laughed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Le Papillon." He said, stepping closer. Chat backed away.

"You tricked me!" Chat cried.

The man laughed. "Indeed I did."

"Why did you bring her into this?" He said, pointing to Marinette.

"Well, she wasn't supposed to come, but she is good bait for a cat like you."

"Why did you bring us here? What do you want?"

"I want your Miraculous."

"Marinette! That's the guy I was talking about! The one who wants the Miraculous all to himself!" Tikki whispered.

Chat backed away. "I'd never give it to you!" 

"That's a shame. I was never a fan of fights... and you don't look too good fit for one right now." He remarked. Chat Noir looked down. He was covered in bruises, and he had probably broken most ribs. It was difficult to breathe, and his mask was ripped under the eye... They were supposed to be invincible. He had a long scratch down his face, and his ears had dried blood caking the inside. His nose was bleeding badly, and his face was covered in nasty shades of purple.

"You hurt her!" Chat sneered, looking at Marinette, struggling against her restraints. The man laughed, and Chat Noir connected his fist with the villain's face... Almost... A hand grabbed his, and he yelped as he felt something sharp come around his neck. A blade.

"So, kitty cat, any last words?" Le Papillon sneered.

Chat Noir glanced up at the villain and stared him dead in the eyes with a glare that could kill. His green, cat-like eyes locked onto the dull blue ones staring back at him. Filled with evil. He spat at the man.

"Imbecile, before I finished you off, you could have given me your Miraculous, and I might've spared your life!"

"I'd rather die!" Chat Noir hissed.

"Fine, I'll just take if off your corpse then!" Le Papillon hissed, connecting his blade with Chat's stomach.

Chat gasped from the pain and let out a sharp grunt.

"Chat Noir! NO!" Marinette screamed, kicking against her restraints. She pulled with all her might, and nearly dislocated both her shoulders. Her hand slid through the cuffs with a painful popping sound. "Don't touch him!" She cried.

Le Papillon laughed. "Do you really think you, a little peasant girl, can stop me?"

Marinette broke free of the remaining chains restraining her arm with a cry and rammed into the man. He was took by surprise and grunted, falling to the floor.

She screamed and grabbed the back of his skull, ramming his forehead into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Rushing to Chat's aid, and kneeling beside him. She noticed he was bleeding badly. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and he gagged, coughing up more.

"Chat stay with me! You're okay! You're fine. I can fix this!" She said, wiping away some blood with her nightgown.

"The s-suit..." He managed to sputter, rasping as he struggled to breathe.

"Right! Okay!" She said, pulling on the golden bell resting on his collarbone. It fell from his neck, and she undid the first layer of armor. She gasped. A deep puncture wound was revealed, through the chain-mail. It gushed with blood. She pressed the bottom of her dress against it lightly, and he moaned in pain. Noticing her teary eyes, he immediately stifled the noises and shushed her. She pulled off the chain-mail. Crying harder, she did her best to clean the wound. She stopped when she saw the gaping hole against bare skin.

"Are you admiring… my… rock hard abs?" He wheezed softly. Marinette let out a teary half-laugh half-scoff.

She let out a frustrated yell when the blood didn't stop pouring out.

"M-mari...." He wheezed.

"No! NO! I don't want to hear it! You're fine!" She said sternly, pressing harder. Her dress was already soaked with blood.

"Marinette..." Chat purred, weakly lifting his arm to her face, wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop!" She said, crying harder.

"I l-love you...." He whispered softly.

"Chat! Don't you dare-" She sobbed, laying her sweet chaton against her lap.

"Please... Don't.... Cry.... Milady..." He said, smiling a little.

She sniffled and let the tears fall against his bare chest.

"Please don't go..." She whispered.

"I'll always be here for you..." He said, taking one last look at his lady. One last breath.

She sobbed hysterically, holding him close to her chest. She ran her bloody fingers through his golden hair, and gave him one final kiss.

 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

 

His ring blinked, and turned back to silver.

And there he was, lying peacefully on her lap. He looked as if he was merely asleep, but he wasn't. Prince Adrien Agreste. Covered in blood. The whisper of a smile still on his lips.

It hurt so bad.

She would've rather broken every bone in her body a thousand times.

But no matter what she did, she couldn't bring him back from this. No amount of luck could've saved him. No lucky charm.

She just embraced him, crying silently into his shirt.

It hurts. It hurts so bad.

her whole body lurched with waves of pain. Each heart wrenching sob that pushed out of her lungs rocked the entire world. It hurt to breathe, like a stake was being driven through her heart. Her cries reached out across the entire city, her throat running dry. Each tear that fell from her face was screaming on it’s own. Her eyes burned and her face was hot. She threw himself onto the limp body of the only thing keeping her going. Her shoulders shook as she grasped to him for dear life. She cried. It was all she could do. There was nothing in the whole world she wouldn’t do to save him. To see his sparkling eyes or hear his flirty laugh. To gaze at his heart melting smile or smell his soft hair. To feel his lungs fill with air, and the sound of a heart beating. She sobbed, the pain so immense she wished to die. She sobbed until she couldn’t see. she couldn’t breathe. All of this. For her precious knight.

Le Papillon regained consciousness. He groaned and got up. He was about to finish off Marinette, raising his blade, before he saw what he had done.

Marinette sobbing hysterically, hugging someone. His own, perfect son. Lying in a pool of his own blood. His perfect face, pale. His warm smile, ice cold. His gorgeous green eyes, lifeless and dull. He collapsed next to Marinette.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

"Adrien?" He whispered.

Marinette looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"You killed him!" She cried, clutching Adrien's body to her own.

"Adrien??" He said again, feeling his eyes well with tears.

He reached out to touch him.

She hit his hand away with whatever strength she had left.

"Don't touch him!" She cried, "don't... tuh-" she broke down and screamed. "Please just... make it fast." She said, glancing at the blade in his hand. Tikki's eyes were wide, and they were filled with tears.

Bracing herself for pain, she closed her eyes and clung to Adrien. Instead, she heard a clatter as the blade hit the floor, and a Miraculous beeping. There was a flash of purple and white, and Adrien's father, sat next to her.

"Son..." He said, his eyes dripping with tears.

Marinette pressed her head against Adrien's chest. Nothing. She could smell the sweet scent of his clothes. Next to him, lay his kwami, blank faced, in shock. Tikki sat next to him, crying.

Marinette pulled the ring from Adrien's finger, with a shaking hand. Too weak to protect the Miraculous. She blacked out against Adrien, and the ring fell to the floor with a 'ping', and rolled to Gabriel's feet. He gasped. He saw in Adrien's hand, lay an earring. He snatched it. Holding the ring and both earrings in his hand.

 

A wish...

Make a wish...

It was all he wanted. To bring home his beloved wife...

"I... I wish to..."

Emilie Agreste... All he went through, just for her...

"Bring...."

A tear fell from his cheek.

"Bring back my son." He said, closing his eyes.

 

Gabriel took a sharp inhale, and the world went. Not black. Not white. Just gone. And that was it. The Miraculous clattered to the floor. In order to keep the balance, saving a loved one’s life means taking another’s.

A few minutes later, Marinette woke up in the dark room, next to Adrien. She blinked a few times as she got up, and scooped up her earrings. She pushed them into her ears, calling out for Tikki.

“Spots on!” She cried frantically. She felt the magic wash over her, the same as it had on that one fateful night. She felt fabric cling to her body. Golden arm and shin protectors encased her arms and legs, a red and black spotted battle skirt covered her waist to her knees. A leather corset encased her ribs, and gold-metal breastplates protected her chest. 

"Tikki fix this please! You're the Kwami of luck and creation! Fix this please!" She cried out. Tears screaming down her face and her throat tightened.

Marinette sobbed into Adrien, gasping. She lay there against Adrien. Waiting to die. Breathing his scent. Stroking his hair. Listening to his heart beat.

His heart beat.

HIS HEART WAS BEATING!

He let out a gasp, and vomited. Blood spewed from his mouth to the ground, and he lurched forwards, coughing.

"Chaton! I mean- Adrien!" She screamed, pulling him against her, her face wet with tears. "Your heart stopped beating! I thought you had died! I thought you were dead! I...I-" She sobbed. Pulling him in for the longest kiss they've ever had.

She buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. She felt against his abdomen. The stab wound was gone. The blood was gone. Adrien was alive! It was a miracle! It was miraculous!

"Marinette... You're Ladybug..." He said, stroking her cheek.

"And my knight in shining armor is actually a Prince."

"That would make you my Princess." Adrien smiled.

Looking up, he saw Plagg lying on the floor along with his Miraculous.

"Plagg! Plagg you're okay!" He said, scooping up the cat like creature. It stared up at him, and it's eyes widened.

"Adrien!" It cried, leaping onto Adrien's face. "Adrien you're alive!" It said, nuzzling against Adrien. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Stupid kid! Stupid- stupids- stupid!" Adrien laughed.

Ladybug threw herself onto Adrien and sobbed happily. A smile broke across his face.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you more than anything in this world.” Adrien said.

Ladybug smiled and undid her transformation. “I know.”

Adrien chuckled, but then it faltered. “So my dad was Le Papillon, huh?” Adrien said. “Now he’s gone…”

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Adrien looked at her. "Why?" How come she cares so much for him. How does she care so much for something that wasn't even hers?

The answer is simple.

She's Marinette.

The kind, selfless, caring, clumsy, sweet, funny, confident, baker, mystery girl.

"You lost everything..." She said.

He smiled a little.

"No... Not really..."

She glanced up.

"Marinette... You ARE my everything." He said, managing a smile.

This time, Marinette didn't hold back her tears, Hitting the ground, one by one, in slow motion. Casting the slightest glint of a rainbow when it passed by that perfect sliver of sunlight. And then, she laughed.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you cry, Purrrrincess?" He said, cracking into a flirty grin, wiping away her tears.

Marinette laughed, and blushed a bit too.

"So you do love me!" He said.

"Of course I do, stupid!" She laughed, tears falling down her face. And with that, she threw her arms around him, and he clashed his lips against hers. But this time, she didn’t pull away.

~  
~  
~

La Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~What a heck of a ride, amirite? So there's my little short Miraculous AU. The first story I've ever written. I plan on writing more like this, and I might do a second part of this book. What do you think? Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos! It really makes me happy to get up and write some more.  
> Thank you everyone!  
> -Freaque


	15. Author's Notes and rough Concept art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a great artist but I'll be posting on this and updating it frequently if you're interested in seeing concept art for each character.

Hooo boy. So this was my first ever book. At 14. Pathetic, I know, but I never really was a writer until I read 'You Don't Know Me' by Ferisae, and I was like HOLY HECK that's really good. And I got inspired to write my own. It was a fun ride, but I'm sorry it was so short. I kept getting writers block, and I'm a newbie so I'm not very good yet. I might do a re-write in the future, or maybe even a sequel :3 but for now, have some concept art.

 

 

The first concept art is here, in my sketchbook before I did it in digital form.

 This concept art is where they kept their original designs when they transformed.

 

 I didn't like that for a masquerade, so here's the first design for Ladybug.

 Another one.

 The first (really bAD) concept art for Adrien and CN.

 

I suck at drawing bois so :/

 

 Here's a quick sketch of Chat Noir's second design, where he has a chest plate and actual armor.

 Ladybug's armor design

 

 

 Marinette's cat dress design. (also pretty BAd)

 And here's Marinette in her first handmade gown.

 

So those are the sketchy concept arts :3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write something for ages, this is what I've come up with. A-kind-of-long-short-story about my fave show. Constructive criticism is encouraged! I'm fourteen, and this is the first story I've ever written, so if it's bad... there's a reason why. Hope you enjoy!  
> -Freaque


End file.
